Final Exam: Reach for you Dreams!
by Insanity rise
Summary: Now the day has come! The final battle to find out who among the ranks is the dominent shinobi! Through pain, death, romance, friendships, and betrayal, the final chapter has begun. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity rise:Here's a quick bit of info or "intro" dedicated to a crazy Naruto story that will hopefully become one I favor greatly. I'm not too sure how this will go, but I suppose it will be quite the ride! Alright now, AnnieI'm going to need a little help!  Let's go! Believe it!**

First off, I'll need some usual info.hehe.

**The Final Exam: Reach For Your Dreams**

Summary

The final day has come, something countless Shinobi have strived for, have lived for, and died for, to finally make a decision that will make a mark forever in the history of the Ninja Villages. It is time, to crown one shinobi of all, the ultimate, the supreme, the domineering, of their class… In an all-out no hands-barred competition of strain, pain, and the bitterness of victory, comes a legend that will be fulfilled only by the one ninja who can defeat all others. A challenge, a struggle for the title of the best Shinobi in the land. Ninja's from villages Leaf, Sand, Mist, and Sound will come, but only one will prevail over all others. Now, it is time to fight, and Naruto and the leaf ninja-all well on their way to completely dominating the ranks- are ready for the challenge. The contest consists of various duels, each one dealing with two different ninja, fighting with their all, only to meet another opponent in the further stages. The winner, will have beaten a very large score of them, and will have to prove himself to be above the rest. However, strange forces are at work, and a great iniquity is brewing among the shadows. Will the nin who have worked so hard to reach this point even survive this terrible ordeal? Now, it is time to face the world, to fight with all they have, to reach for their dreams…

**The Shinobi**

Here is a list of the competitors for the Final Exam

**Leaf Village **

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Kakashi Hatake

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuga

Tenten

Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuga

Kurenai Yuhi

Might Gai

Jiraiya

Shizune

Anko Mitarashi

**Sand Village**

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

**Mist Village**

Haku

**Sound Village**

Tsuchi Kin

Zaku Abumi

Dosu Kinuta

Kabuto Yakushi

I understand there are a ton of them, but the more the merrier! I intend on letting each and every one to have at least one point of "victory" or "main characterism" meaning whether it's someone like Dosu, or someone like Shikamaru, I'll do my best to keep everything pretty even. Don't kill me people if it seems I write too much on Dosu! How can I help it!;; The story will have a large focus on Sakura, but I'll follow every character at one point or another, and work very hard to make it all sound believable and descriptive! Sorry too if I'm out of character every noe and then, no one is perfect you know…

The Idea

Alright, there's a TON of info I could write about this, some you'll just have to figure out, because writing it would put you to sleep. The time is basically my own since I don't really know who is what rank and how old they are, I'd say it's my best bet that it's after the ordeal with the Sound five, and Sasuke leaving(hint hint he's not a competitor) and pretty far in. I'd say most of the shinobi are around 17 or 18, I know a lot of people write about them when they're older, but give me a break. You kind of have to forget the latest episodes for this to work out, so bear with me. Basically, it's my own time. The real idea of this story is what they have to go through to get to where they want to be, meaning there will be a little romance, nothing bad, and a good bit of good old fashioned ninja style combat. In fact, there will be a ton of fighting. And there will be a little focus of the nine demons idea. Meaning there will be reference to Kyubi, a possible entrance of the Akatsuki(hint hint), and the arrival of a new evil in the form of one of the animals. Oh, and I'm going to keep Shukaku, and Gaara's personality is going to be as cruel as his younger days, as is everyone else's. I'm not going to change too much on that point. For example: Ino and Sakura are still obsessed with Sasuke, Hinata still can't admit her feelings, Naruto's still a total clown, blah. And before you say a thing about the Sound nin, that WILL be explained and will greatly tie into the overall plot. And keep in mind Tsunade is the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! That's pretty much all I can say as of now! Enjoy the story! Anniepopokios will hopefully be helping a little and info from you is always appreciated! Now onto the story!


	2. Chap 1: The Best of the Best

**Insanity rise: Hello again! This is it guys! Lately, I've been playing the Naruto game "ultimate ninja" and thinking and I've realized how much I've been wanting to write a hardcore fight story like this with some mystery and romance tied in. This is going to be a long one, and I can guarantee it will be good! I'll try to update as much as possible and give each ninja a fair share of credit, though I hope you won't flame me when you realize that I have a real passion for sound nin! ;;, Still, I'm really going to work on this one, and I'll sorry if it seems boring in the beginning. It will get a lot better! I'm really going to want some support on this one, and I need some ideas so feel free to give your consent! Pleaser resist flaming me though, I know this story has a few rough edges! Now, without further ado here is the beginning of a story I hope will become one of my best!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Best of the Best**

Morning sunshine streamed through the streets of Konoha, bringing its residents into a new day. A cool autumn breeze rustled through the leaves, sending a wave of gold and orange into the air. The village held a peaceful aura, as if all the pandemonium of the world outside was blocked purely by those vast walls. Still, even this wonderful tranquility could be shattered. And it was, by the sound of an alarm clock.

"Oh," Sakura groaned, slamming her hand down on her alarm clock as to turn it off. At least she hadn't slept in late again, but this clock's insistent blaring was hardly worth it. She lay there in bed, pondering whether she should close her eyes and catch just a little more sleep, or get out of bed. She wanted more than anything to sleep again, to escape to that world of dreams. However, it seemed like she fought this battle every morning, and time and time again, she'd learned not to be tempted by the lures of sleep. Yawning loudly, she sat up and looked around, noticing the cool calm of the dawn. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, shuddering as her bare feet touched the cold floor, bringing in only stronger wishes for rest that she couldn't accept. Her pace slow and tired, she walked over to the large mirror in the corner of the room, taking a good look at her appearance. Sighing, she realized how tired she looked, and she knew all to well why she was that way. It seemed so long ago, but her mind still wandered there, and it seemed like each day that she caught herself thinking of the troubled shinobi.

"No," she shook her head, banishing those thoughts to the depths of her head. She couldn't think about him anymore, and she knew it. Besides, what good would a few thoughts get her anyway? She knew he wasn't coming back, and that false hopes would only strike hard in the end.

Quickly, she threw on her usual Shinobi gear, and ran a brush through her pink hair, gazing at herself with approving eyes before going for the door. She wondered if she should get a quick breakfast, but even as hunger gnawed at her, she turned it down, not wanting to be late again. Then, without another word, she hurried out the door, pushing away all thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard a voice from behind call to her, and she winced slightly. She knew whom that voice belonged too, and she nearly took off running, not really wanting to speak with this aggravating person today. Yet still, Naruto Uzumaki hurried up to her with a stupid smile on his face. She plastered on a slight smile, but the irritation shone clearly in her eyes, she had no wish to be anywhere near this person. Naruto only widened his smile, his eyes closed in that usual way. Sakura glowered at the blond-haired boy.

"Good morning," she sighed, giving up any thoughts of escape.

"Hiya Sakura," Naruto greeted again, "where are you headed?"

"Training grounds," Sakura rolled her eyes at the dumb question, "as usual."

"What," Naruto gave her a terrified look, "but today is the…"

"Hm," Sakura raised an eyebrow, an inquisitive look beginning to tame the hostility, "what?"

"Oh," Naruto chuckled, that same sound that Sakura had heard so many years, and it had always annoyed her, "you mean you don't know?"

"Spit it out," Sakura replied coldly, wanting immensely to know what was going on.

"Duh," Naruto shrugged, "Tsunade told all the ninja to gather in her office for some kind of important meetings or something, and I'm headed there right now."

"Oh," Sakura nodded slowly, feeling slightly embarrassed that she hadn't even heard the news. She really was unfocused these days, though she was a skilled ninja and spent lots of time training with Tsunade; somehow, she had never heard that bit of information. Shaking her head as to pull herself from her daze, she realized that Naruto was no longer staring at her. Turning her head, she sighed as she saw him hurrying down the road ahead of her, anxious as always. He was really starting to get annoying, it didn't mater how long she'd known him, it seemed as if she would never get used to his energy. Giving a final sigh, she darted after him, secretly not liking the idea of looking so slow. Still, she hadn't gotten out of bed for a race, and even as she sped down the road, she couldn't stifle a slight yawn. It was far too late to turn back now, and besides, it was a new day, who knew what trials lay ahead of her…

A few moments later, Sakura stood in the office of the Fifth Hokage, out of breath with her hair messily running across her face. Still, she displayed a warm smile, the morning run getting her mind on better times, making her feel refreshed and ready for whatever news was about to come her way. She pushed the strands of hair from her face, looking around with glimmering eyes.

The room was filled with a crowd of the higher-ranking ninja of the village, and a wave of chatter seemed to fill the air. Chuuin and Jounin seemed to be everywhere, but Genin hadn't been admitted to this little gathering, making Sakura wonder exactly what this was all about. It must be rather important if only the top ninja had been called in. She recognized nearly everyone in the room, sending kindly smiles and receiving a few waves and nods in return. It felt nice, knowing nearly every ninja in the entire village, and to think Konoha had the most of the many villages. That was something that couldn't be denied, and that thought was comforting as well, knowing she was among some of the best in the entire land. Not to mention, she was accepted as one of them, a powerful Jounin, and being trained in medicine by the Hokage herself. Suddenly, her thoughts were shattered as a quiet voice broke her mindful state.

"Good morning Sakura san," Sakura looked up to see a girl with indigo hair and amethyst eyes smiling sheepishly at her, her cheeks red with what she knew to be timidity.

"Oh, Good morning Hinata," Sakura greeted with a smile, recognizing the diffident girl almost immediately, "how are you?"

"Just fine," Hinata's smile grew more sincere, looking less nervous when she realized how welcome she truly was in her friend's conversation, "hey, do you know what this is all about?"

"Sorry to say but no," Sakura shook her head, "I didn't even know to come here until Naruto told me this morning."

"Naruto told you about it," Hinata blushed even more, looking down at the floor.

"Yep," Sakura gave a quick nod, slightly embarrassed by admitting it.

"Gai told me," Hinata laughed warmly, "at first I thought I was in trouble, but then I noticed how everyone else came and now I feel a bit silly."

"That's alright," Sakura gave a comforting grin, "you just need to loosen up abit, eh?"

"I suppose," Hinata nodded absentmindedly, still staring with a sudden interest in the floor, as if the worn boards held some great importance.

"Hey Hinata!"

Both ninja turned to see a few others walk up. Sakura quickly recognized Kiba and Shino, Hinata's former teammates from her rookie cell. Her smile faded slightly, for she had never really gotten to know these two very well, and she hardly knew what to say. Hinata seemed more at ease, giving them a warm smile, giggling when the small dog resting on Kiba's head barked as in reply. Kiba smiled as well, giving Akamaru a quick pat, while the Shino only pushed his dark glasses further over his eyes.

"Anybody-"

Before Kiba could even finish his sentence, the door to the room opened with a loud slam, and the chatter in the room seemed to suddenly come to an abrupt stop. Sakura gasped as she realized who stood in the doorway, an angry scowl on the woman's face. A woman with light blond hair stormed into the room, looking to be in her late fifties in age, another woman shuffling in behind her. This was the village Hokage, Tsunade, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder why she looked so cross. Behind her, entered Shizune, a close friend, her dark hair bouncing atop her shoulders as she strode inside, carrying her pet pig Tonton in her arms tightly. Following the two girls, was a figure Sakura had learned to be even more of a pain than Naruto himself, the man who seemed a living replica of the hyperactive ninja, that was, a much older one. The naturally white haired man followed after Shizune with one of the stupidest smiles Sakura had ever seen, and if she weren't in the company of her friends, she would have groaned. Jiraiya didn't seem to realize how ridiculous he looked, and acted for that matter.

Tsunade stormed over to her desk and sat down quickly, still keeping her cross expression. Jiraiya and Shizune each stood at her side, Shizune cooing and rocking Tonton in her arms like a mother would her child. Tsunade quickly a few loose strands of hair from her face, and slammed her fist down on her desk, calling for attention. All eyes fell upon her, wondering more than ever why they had been called here, and realizing that now, they would hopefully get some answers. Tsunade demanded silence with a simple cold glare, opening her mouth as to speak.

"Now then," she sighed, giving Jiraiya a quick glance, "I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been called here, and I hope you'll shut your mouths and listen as I do my best to explain it. And you'd better listen, because I'm not one for repeating myself, got that?"

There was an array of nods. Tsunade gave a satisfied grin.

"Good, then I'll let Shizune here take over with the explanations."

Tsunade gestured for the woman with a nod of her head. Shizune gave a jump of excitement, setting Tonton down on the floor and standing before the blank-faced crowd with a wide grin.

"Hello everybody," she greeted, preparing for her explanation, "as the Fifth said, you're all probably wondering why you've been called in, and I'm here to make you clear on that. To all of you who don't know, every year ninja like you ascend the ranks to become the best of the best, and honor their villages, however, a challenge has arisen. Starting today, ninja from the other shinobi villages will be journeying here for a competition that will make a decision that has never been reached in our history. We will be holding a large, die hard combat tournament, to crown one shinobi out of all the nin in our land, as the best in our world. One of you, will be given the title of the paramount, the dominant of all shinobi, and will go down in history. Now before you start asking a thousand questions, let me explain the conditions of this little tournament. Only ninja of the rank of Chuuin or Jounin may sign up, that is why no Genin are present, and it doesn't matter on how long you've held that rank, you are eligible to join in. Now, for your understanding, you are not, and I mean not required to participate. If you aren't completely confident in your abilities or have some disability at all, including emotional instability, you truly should give this great consideration."

The room fell silent, a thousand questions buzzing in every ones' minds. Sakura swallowed a lump that had been growing in her stomach, suddenly feeling very lightheaded, wondering what this all was leading up to. If there really was going to be a competition like this, then that meant only the best would enter, and even thinking of fighting the ninja in her mind make her quake. This was going to take some real consideration. She wondered how everyone else was feeling, and felt utterly alone in this sea of uncertainty, anxiously awaiting Shizune to clear some of the shadow with her words. And again, the explanation stretched on.

"Alright," Shizune smiled, "now, there's a bit more you'll need to know before signing up. The competition will consist of numerous duels, consisting of two rivaling shinobi. Since Konoha holds the largest sum of ninja, you are pretty much guaranteed to have to go against one somewhere down the road. We'll use a usual style bracket for the eliminating, and these will be crucial fights. You have the option of giving up, but it is not recommended unless you are critically injured or paralyzed, the referred fight is a duel to the death. During the first round, you'll be paired with a partner, most probably from different village, as to eliminate the weakest shinobi quickly, after that you're on your own. You'll really need to forget any friendships or bonds for this, or else you could cause yourself to make a fatal error. Over a course of days, we will fight until there is only one shinobi standing, and that one ninja will be the prevailing one. The contestants from the other villages will be arriving some time tomorrow, and we'll be having an opening ceremony and celebration as to as you could say "kick off" our event. And for anyone who wonders, don't hesitate because you feel it would be unfair to some, we will be sure the best are pitted against the best on our standards anyway. Tsunade and me will be running this event and figuring things, and I will also be participating as will Jiraiya, but our Hokage cannot risk this sort of strain. Now, sign up sheets are posted outside the office, you'll need to make your decisions by tomorrow afternoon! Have fun!"

That last comment seemed a bit sarcastic to Sakura, and even as the crowd began to disperse, she couldn't get Shizune's words out of her head. Though this almost seemed like madness, she realized how vital this could truly be. To be considered the greatest of all Shinobi, now that was a real honor. She couldn't help but wonder if she had a chance at it.

Later that night, she still pondered it as she sat awake in bed. Wondering, if she should even try to fight. She knew her abilities were very far ahead of some, and she'd been told many times how good she was with chakra control and such, but she was having doubts. There were people like Shino who she considered defeat able, but then there was an entirely different crowd. Kakashi had taught her much of what she knew, how could she expect to defeat him? And then there was Kurenai and Gai and Jiraiya! She knew if she ever beat him, it would be nothing but dumb luck. Not to mention, she could only guess what kind of ninja would be coming from the other villages, then a sudden thought brought a glimmer of hope to her mind. What if Sasuke would come? Maybe she could see him again! The thought brought a great deal of comfort even as she lay without sleep in the darkness. She just couldn't get herself to close her eyes; her mind was too busy thinking of the possibilities. Yet still, somehow, she knew she couldn't let this opportunity pass by. She just had to try, not matter what it took, she couldn't back down.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and forced herself to try to sleep, after all, she would need all the strength she had for what lay ahead of her…


End file.
